Rebirth
by Rumi16
Summary: Você acredita que as pessoas podem renascer? Quando alguém faz algo muito ruim ou foi alguém muito mal, ela tem que pagar por isso em outras vidas. Ela tinha que pagar por seus pecados antes de poder ser feliz, ele também era um pecador. Eles estavam mais ligados do que podiam imaginar.


**Prólogo**

"_Ah, hora do lanche..."._

Foi o que ela ouviu. Mesmo em meio aos gritos da multidão a sua volta e as batidas do relógio, era a última vez que ouvia aquela voz. Naquele momento só havia aquela voz, aquela frase, a mesma que pronunciara tantas vezes. E então, tão rápido quanto chegou a voz se foi... As palavras no ar cortadas pelo som agudo da lâmina descendo pela guilhotina e o "impacto" com a carne humana.

O vermelho...

Aquele carmim vivo se espalhando rapidamente pelo chão e sujando a guilhotina.

O silêncio durou pouco, logo gritos de viva tomaram conta da praça, os moradores estavam felizes por isso. Menos a garota. A primeira visão do sangue as lágrimas finalmente saíram de seus olhos e rolaram por seu rosto. Uma dor cresceu em seu peito e sua respiração começou a falhar, ela começou a segurar a garrafa de vidro com mais força contra o corpo.

- Não... Não é possível... Não pode... – murmurava baixinho para si mesma.

De repente a vontade de sair daquele lugar correndo, com todas as suas forças, e dizer que era tudo um sonho ruim, um simples pesadelo do qual ela não conseguia acordar, e quando acordasse, ele ainda estaria ali a seu lado para lhe acalmar e dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ali. Mas não estava mais, e aquilo não era um pesadelo, ela não poderia acordar. Tudo por causa de seu egoísmo. Por causa disso, tinha perdido a única coisa que importava para ela, a única pessoa que tinha sido importante para ela em toda sua vida. Tudo por sua culpa.

Quando se deu conta já estava saindo daquela praça, correndo pelas ruas do reino, precisava sair dali. Passava pelos moradores felizes, rindo e comemorando, não que alguém pudesse reconhecê-la. Era como se fosse apenas uma sombra com aquele manto escuro cobrindo seu corpo, não poderia mais tira-lo agora, se não a morte dele teria sido em vão. De que teria adiantado tudo aquilo, para ela ser pega agora? As lágrimas rolaram com mais intensidade ao lembrar tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas. Notou que suas pernas se moviam sozinhas, por puro medo.

Medo...

-Medo... – murmurou para si mesma. – Medo!?

Continuou correndo, mais rápido, com todas as forção que tinha. Um sentimento de raiva crescendo em seu peito, raiva de si mesma. Como poderia ter medo em um momento como esse? Quando ninguém mais poderia nota-la, quando de uma hora para outra tudo que ela possuía havia ruído, desmoronado, como porcelana ao impacto com o chão, como bolhas de sabão a um simples toque. Tudo...destruído...acabado...acabou. Como se tudo não passasse de uma farsa, apenas uma ilusão criada por sua mente para não enxergar a realidade.

- Por favor... Não... – murmurava fechando os olhos com força.

Abriu-os novamente quando notou a areia sob os pés. Parou bruscamente e abriu os olhos arregalados. Estava em uma praia, o porto logo a sua frente. Um pouco mais longe dali tinha uma capela velha. Olhou ao redor, estava completamente vazia. Afundou os pés na areia. Arfava, só agora percebera o quanto seu corpo implorava por um descanso. Permitiu-se relaxar um pouco, deixando que o manto escorregasse por sua cabeça. Sentiu a brisa agradável de beira mar, passou uma mão pelo rosto tirando algumas mechas louras que grudavam em seu rosto por causa do suor.

Começou a se sentir tonta e ainda mais cansada. Não! Não podia desmaiar agora! Não estando tão perto.

Segurou a garrafa com mais força e tentou ir até o porto, no primeiro passo suas pernas perderam a força e ela caiu com tudo no chão. O corpo todo doía, a visão começou a escurecer e ela sentia que aquele seria seu fim.

Algumas horas atrás teria achado tudo isso um absurdo, mas agora, estava tudo tão claro. Ela se lembrou de tudo o que fez, como pode ser tão cruel? Se tinha alguém que merecia morrer era ela. Agora ela podia ver isso e tudo que sentia era arrependimento, por tudo que fez. Não tinha mais forças para chorar, mas ela sabia.

_O paraíso que criou para si mesma, se mostrou um inferno para os outros._

E então, tudo ficou escuro.


End file.
